Kamia - Troubled Saiyan
by kamia wolfpup
Summary: Okay everyone! This is my masterpeice. I have 11 chaps, bios, and intro ready to type up so stick with me. This story's about my own saiyan female and her encounter with the z-fighters. I will try to update as much as posable so stick with me. UPDATE CHAP
1. Intro

Kamia: Troubled Saiyan

Enter Kamia, one of the few left in her race, the Saiyans. Once presumed dead thanks to the evil Freiza, only a few Saiyans survived. Kamia is on a journey to remember who she is and protect her new found friends, the Z-fighters, from Freiza. Goku and Vegeta are not the only Saiyans left after all. Not only Kamia survived but Akkima, Foxx, and Mikka also. They are also Saiyan females who have there own stories to tell. But Kamia doesn't have much time to get aquatinted because murderous Frieza has found her and is determined to finish off the Saiyan race once and for all. Will Kamia remember who she is in time? Or will her forgotten past catch up with her when she least expects it?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DB, DBZ, or DBGT characters. I do, in fact, own Kamia, Mikka, Derth, Steel, Daku, and any other characters I make up on the way. My friends own Akkima and Foxx. If any part of this story is identical to the show, it is not coincidence, but pure genius that I am able to modify it with my own characters included. If I see **ANY** part of this anywhere, I will personally beat the C |2 4 |* (leet) out of the person who did it. So don't. Thank you! Kamia out.

****

Note on time: In my own little world, let's pretend Trunks did not kill Freiza. Freiza excaped. My story takes place somewhere in the three years before the androids... I think. I don't really know I just started writing with characters, not paying attention to the time period. Just take a guess on it.


	2. The arrivel

Chapter One - The Arrival

A young girl stood in the middle of a forest. How she got there, she didn't know. The rising sun made the shadows around her change shape and she was frightened. "No," she spoke out loud just to hear her voice; "No I am no scared. I am a warrior. I do not get scared." But deep down she knew it was not true. She was scared. How could you not get scared on this strange new planet? Everything was different from home. The sky was the wrong color and so were the trees. Home? Where was it? Her visions of home were slowly fading away. Oh how she wished she could get home.

She looked down at the twisted metal wreckage of her ship at her feet. The sight angered her and she gave it a strong kick only to get a painfully sore toe in return. Well kicking it wouldn't fix the mistakes she had made over and over. Let down her family and her planet not to mention ran away from the evil that had destroyed it all. What kind of warrior was she? She was not a warrior, she was a coward. A sneaky coward. Tears swelled up in her eyes as her last memories flashed before them.

~~~~

"Kamia, wake up!" her mom was shaking her. There was an urgent tone to her voice.

"Wh… what is it?" she whispered, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"He's come back. You must get dressed and get ready." She commanded.

"Who's come back momma? Get ready for what?" she knew those answers from the very depth of her sole. The evil that she and many before her feared had returned and she would have to fight. "Please don't say it momma! I'm too young and I'm not strong enough!"

"I'm sorry honey but the time has come and we must fight like the mighty Saiyans that we are!" Kamia didn't remember how she was able to get up and get dressed but somehow she found herself standing outside with the rest of her family. There were five of them left. Five out who knows how many. Grandpa was the only one left who had seen Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan home world. He, Grandma, and about 100 others had escaped from the planet right before Frieza blew the whole thing up. The survivors spaceship took them to an uninhabited moon nearby were the started families. Mom was the first born on the moon they named Mini Vegeta, after their beloved planet. Momma met Papa, another moon-born, and they were married. Kent and Kara were twins, her older siblings. Kamia was only 9 when evil Frieza found Mini Vegeta but she was as strong as someone of 13. She looked from her Grandfather to Papa, Momma to her brother and sister. They all had the same expression on their faces. Hope. Hope they were wrong, hope they were right. Wanting revenge but knowing it was out of reach. Just then, Kamia sensed a powerful force, more powerful then she had ever known. She looked up to see a giant spaceship heading their way.

"He's here," Papa said, "The time has come for revenge!" He got down in his battling stance. Everyone but Kamia did so also. She was scared. Too scared to move. All she could think about was she had to get out of there. FAST!

~~~~

Kamia opened her eyes only to find that she was crying. Why couldn't she remember anymore? She didn't even know were she got the spaceship that she had ridden in for so many years. How many years was it? Five? Six? Too many. Now she was on a strange planet, no food, no water, and no shelter.


	3. The discovory

Chapter Two - The Discovery

"What are we doing here again?" Krillin asked, looking around.

"I told you already!" Piccolo scolded, "Gohan said he saw something crash over here on his way to school. He wants us to check it out."

"Well why did it have to crash in the Dark Forest?" Krillin was trembling. "I don't like this."

"Shut up, Baldy!" Vegeta was irritated by these inferior beings. Why did he have to be in these idiots company?

"Oh Vegeta," Goku said, shaking his head.

"Leave me alone, Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled, "The only reason I'm looking for this idiotic ship is because you said you'd spar with me so just buzz off!"

"Let's split up," Piccolo cut in. "That way we'll cover more ground and we won't waste time fighting with each other."

"Right." Everyone agreed and flew off in different directions.

~~~~

Vegeta cruised along, talking to himself. "Darn this planet," he cursed. "Darn Kakorot!" he yelled. 

"I am the prince of all Saiyans and they will learn to treat me like one!" Just then, Vegeta noticed something glimmering in the early morning sunlight.

"What?" he swooped down to investigate. Vegeta landed in the tree cover a few feet away. As he looked into the clearing, he saw the wreckage of what looked like a Saiyan spaceship! For once, Vegeta had a loss for words. But more surprises were yet to come. As Vegeta looked closer he saw a young girl standing by the ship. No wait, is that a tail?! 

"A Saiyan?!" Vegeta blurted. The young Saiyan's tail twitched but other then that, she acted like she didn't even hear him. "I gotta get the others," he whispered, "Wait! I'm the Saiyan prince! I don't need the others!" Vegeta stepped out into the clearing.

~~~~

"Hey! Saiyan girl!" Kamia spun round to face the voice. She gasped when she saw the man step into the clearing her ship had made. He was of average height with the bulging muscles of a warrior. He had jet-black hair and a receding hairline. The permanent expression on his face was that of the fighters she had seen on Mini Vegeta. In fact, everything about him screamed out SAIYAN!

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That is none of your concern. He said, boldly. "The question is, who are you? And where did you come from?" The tears, she could feel them pressing against her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of this man, this Saiyan. Yes, she was sure that's what he was. Kamia held her head high.

" I am the Saiyan Kamia. My Grandfather came from the Planet Vegeta but I came from a nearby moon named Mini Vegeta." She said proudly.

"Is that so?" the man said, slightly amused. "Well then Kamia, you'll have to come with me."

"Why?!" she shouted, anger rising. No one can push her around that way. "I don't even know who you are so why should I come with you?!"

"Because I am Saiyan Prince Vegeta and you are just a child so you will do as your told."

"Sa… Sa… Saiyan P… P… Prince Vegeta?" She was astonished to be in the presence of her Grandfather's prince. Should she bow? Get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness? As if to answer her question, Prince Vegeta spoke.

"Yes, I am Saiyan Prince Vegeta and you must come with me. If you don't, I might have to kill you. If you do, I won't kill you… today." The prince smiled. It was an evil smile and Kamia was scared.

"O… O… Okay." She stammered. Prince Vegeta flew into the air.

"Well come on child, I haven't got all day!" Kamia looked to the ground.

"I can't fly." She muttered softly. Prince Vegeta scowled. He swooped down and lifted her off the ground, muttering something about baby-sitting not being in his job description. They flew out of the tree cover, away from the bad memories of her spaceship.

****


	4. Strange people

Chapter Three - Strange People

"Here comes Vegeta!" Krillin yelled as he pointed to a spot in the sky. The gang was in front of Goku's house, waiting for any word on Gohan's mysterious spaceship.

"He's got someone with him!" Gohan stated.

"That's obvious," Piccolo said, rolling his eyes. "Why else would he be flying so slow?"

"Vegeta! Over here!" Krillin waved his hands in the air, looking like an idiot. Vegeta swooped down in front of everyone and deposited a girl of about twelve at his feet.

"Who's this, Vegeta?" Goku said with a puzzled look.

"This is a Saiyan girl named Kamia," he said, looking bored. "Her spaceship crashed here and was destroyed."

"Are you sure it's not fixable?" Bulma asked.

"Yes woman, I know a busted ship when I see one!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Well gosh Vegeta, I was just asking," she turned her attention to her baby, Trunks, who had started crying. "Look what you did, Vegeta! Now poor Trunks is crying! I swear Vegeta, you're impossible!" Just then the Saiyan girl spoke up.

"Don't talk to Prince Vegeta that way!" she yelled at Bulma.

"Shut up child, I can fight my own battles!" Vegeta commanded, shaking from anger and embarrassment. Krillin and Goku burst out laughing.

"Vegeta, you got a child to defend you?!" Goku said, still laughing.

"Kakorot, you better shut up before I hurt you. And speaking of hurting you, when are we gonna spar?"

"Later Vegeta. Right now we have a bigger problem." Goku pointed to two specks on the sky.

"Oh great," Vegeta mumbled. "Just what I need, more Saiyan girls."

"I heard that, Vegeta!" Foxx said with a smile.

"Ya, Vegeta." Mikka looked Kamia over. "We heard there was another Saiyan girl. We just want to meet her."

"Now there's three of them I have to put up with!" Vegeta screamed, clenching his fist. "I'm going to have a nervous break-down!" And with that, Vegeta flew into the clouds. Foxx and Mikka fell to the ground, holding their sides and laughing so hard they were about to pass out.

"Did... you... see... the look... on his face?" Foxx said between giggles.

"I know! It was... priceless! Wish I... had a... camera!" Mikka agreed and the giggles started up again.

~~~~

Kamia was not going to service a night of Foxx and Mikka. This was too much. Foxx was younger then her, Mikka was too. They acted like they were best friends. The only problem was all they could talk about was how stupid half the fighters were and how the other half was so cute. Kamia hoped they weren't always like this. Her head was hurting from all the awful giggling. She wondered if the were on something. Too bad she couldn't fly like Prince Vegeta. It was wonderful to soar threw the sky. She must learn, she must!

"Kamia? Ka-mi-a! Wake up! Hello? Come on, give us you're input!" Foxx was talking to her.

"What? Huh?"

"Come on, who do you think is hotter, Trunks or Gohan?"

"Who? Isn't Trunks that lady's baby?"

"Oh my gosh, Foxx! She hasn't met Trunks!" And the giggles started again.

"Tomorrow you must meet him!" Mikka exclaimed, "We'll introduce you to all the Z-fighters!"

"Yah! Oh it will be so fun!" Foxx agreed.

"okay, whatever." Kamia looked around the room she was forced to stay in. It was a mess. Foxx and Mikka were not very tidy at all. If this was her room, she would be cleaning right now. But it wasn't her room. Her room was billions of miles away. It was probably blown to smithereens.

"Remember that one time when Trunks..." Oh God, they were starting again. These two didn't even act like real Saiyans. A real warrior would never get all giggly and gossipy over another Saiyan or human or whatever. Now they were busy laughing and Kamia was hungry so she sneaked out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen. One of the Z-fighters had generously given the girls a room in their house. What was it that Prince Vegeta called him? Kakorot? He was like the ringleader. And his name... it was a Saiyan name! That's 4 full blood Saiyans plus herself. All that was left of her mighty Saiyan race. Kamia opened the fridge and rummaged through it. Didn't they have any real food?

"Kamia?" She spun round, ready to fight. " Hey! Calm down there." It was the one called Kakorot. He was an awesome sight to see. Much stronger looking then Prince Vegeta, and he had a caring look in his eyes. "I see you're hungry," he continued, "So am I" He reached into the fridge and pulled out some sushi and rice. "Care to join me?

~~~~

Goku set some rice out for the girl and sat down. He motioned for her to sit, too. She took the seat farthest away from him. She can't be scared of me, could she? He thought. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said as she started eating. "I'm Goku!"

"I thought Prince Vegeta said your name was Kakorot." Kamia stated, confused. Goku laughed.

"That's my Saiyan name!" he answered.

"Do you not like it?" She questioned, "Are you ashamed to be a Saiyan?" She looked plainly insulted, her tail twitched angrily.

"No! No, it's not that!" He exclaimed, quickly, "Its just I didn't know I was a Saiyan until a few years back. I had a visit from my brother and that's when I learned my name. I've gone by Goku for so long that I didn't see any reason to change it"

"Oh..." Kamia still looked confused. He couldn't blame her. It still confused him when he thought about it too much. He looked at his at his food. Mmm mmm, he had to dig in!

"Chew attack!!" He exclaimed in his general fashion and gobbled it up in seconds. Goku looked up at Kamia to find her giving him a puzzled and rather suspicious look. "Oh, sorry. Gomen nasai!" He apologized, embarrassed.

"I know Saiyans like to eat but I've never seen one eat that fast!" She smiled.

"Yah, I love my food." Goku laughed, " So how's it going with the girls?"

"Oh, um." Kamia looked surprised, "Um, they're a little... um... giggly." Goku laughed.

"Yah, I noticed. They're not always like this. I don't know what's gotten into them but…" He stopped, thoughtful. What was up with them? Did they know something? "Anyway," He continued, "They should be back to their normal, rebel selves in they morning. You sure are lucky they were in a good mood today or you wouldn't have gotten a room!" He laughed again. Kamia smiled.

****


End file.
